


Late Night Comfort

by Fragmentsofemotion



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragmentsofemotion/pseuds/Fragmentsofemotion
Summary: Zazzalil wakes up after another nightmare. Jemilla is there to get her through it.





	Late Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom and felt it was finally time to contribute. This is my first time writing in this fandom so I hope you enjoy it.

Zazzalil couldn’t sleep. She was lying on her back on the floor of her hut, her wife Jemilla was asleep next to her. Memories from her most recent nightmare invaded her mind and she rolled over to face away from her wife as tears began to slip down her face.  It had been a couple of months since she and Jemilla had defeated Snarl and the tribe had accepted her back into it, but she still had nightmares, nightmares of being abandoned and all her friends being killed by Snarl. Zazzalil hated people seeing her cry, she avoided it when possible, so no one knew about these dreams, not even her wife. Since they got together Zazzalil had gotten better at talking about her feelings, but she still found it hard and something as personal as a nightmare was just too much for her. Even so, Zazzalil now found herself lying on the floor, crying and craving the loving comfort of her wife.

 

Slowly, Zazzalil pushed herself up and shuffled herself to the back corner of the hut as her crying got heavier. She covered her mouth trying to quieten her crying. At the other side of the hut, Jemilla awoke to the sound of muffled crying, reaching her arm out she felt around for her wife, when she didn’t immediately find her, Jemilla pushed herself up and scanned the dark hut for her wife. Her eyes locked onto the sight of her wife’s trembling body. Sighing sadly, Jemilla got up and carefully wondered over to her wife’s shaking form. Slowly, she lowered herself down next to Zazzalil and placed a comforting hand on her back. “Hey,” Jemilla whispered gently. Zazzalil raised her head to look at her wife. Jemilla could see the pain in Zazzalil’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” Jemilla questioned gently. Zazzalil opened her mouth with the intention to respond but no words came out. Instead she just shook her head and curled back up into the ball that Jemilla had found her in. “Hey, it’s okay,” Jemilla said reassuringly, “Come here,” she opened her arms out. Hesitantly, Zazzalil looked at the open arms, before going into them and trying to get all the love and comfort she could from her wife.

 

The two of them sat there for a while, until Zazzalil’s crying had quietened down. “What’s wrong, hey?” Jemilla tried again. Zazzalil looked down, her cheeks burned with embarrassment, she didn’t want to admit about her nightmare. “You know,” Jemilla began, “Sometimes it helps to talk about it.” Zazz looked up at her wife, even in the darkness she could see her wife’s beauty. Deciding she might as well try and talk about it, she took a deep breath,

“Hmm, I had a dream, well a nightmare actually,” Zazz looked towards her wife uncertainly, Jemilla smiled back at her silently prompting her to continue. “It was about the tribe abandoning me and then Snarl got them and then you left me too and I was alone, I don’t want be alone,” Zazzalil all but whispered the last part, Jemilla barely heard it. Tightening her grip on the shorter woman, Jemilla shifted and pulled Zazz onto her lap,

“Babe, you’re not alone,” she reassured. Zazzalil all but whimpered in response and turned her head into the crook of her wifes neck. Jemilla felt tears hit her shoulders and her heart broke a little bit realising just how scared her wife really was.

 

After a few minutes, Zazzalil began to calm down and she released the death grip she had on her wife but continued to stay cuddled up to her. Jemilla pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her wife’s temple, immediately Zazzalil reached out, wanting her wife to hold her again. Even though it had only been a nightmare Jemilla was aware of how terrified her wife was. Pulling her wife back into a tight hug she moved them back over to the bed and shifted Zazzalil onto her lap again. “Talk to me baby,” Jemilla said, “Tell me how to help you,”

“Just hold me, please,” Zazzalil whispered and her wife gladly accepted. One of the things that the two of them liked about the new huts was that they had privacy and were allowed to be vulnerable with each over, this was something Jemilla was particularly grateful for because she new Zazzalil liked to put on a strong front in front to the rest of the tribe and their hut gave her a place to show her more vulnerable side to her wife.

 

Jemilla gently lowered the two of them down on the bed, “Zazz baby, you should try and get some more sleep.” Jemilla felt her wife rapidly shake her head against her chest. “I know your scared but I’m right here and I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” When her wife didn’t respond she pushed back to see Zazzalil’s face. At once, Zazzalil whimpered in protest of the lack of contact, and Jemilla could see the fear of sleeping in Zazzalil’s eyes. “It’s okay, I’m right here.” Zazzalil thought for a moment before giving a tentative nod in agreement. Cuddling close together again the two of them closed their eyes. It only took a few moments for Zazzalil to see the horror of the nightmare she had again behind her closed eyes. Feeling her wife begin to shake against her she ran a comforting hand up and down her back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Gripping tight to her wife Zazzalil took in all the comfort her wife was giving her and did her best to relax into the embrace. Eventually Jemilla heard the steady breathing of her wife and she knew she had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes but was ready to wake back up and be there if her wife needed her.

 

As the sun rose the next morning and light filled the hut the couple woke up in the same position, they had fallen asleep the night before. “Hey there,” Jemilla said,

“Hey,” Zazzalil replied quietly,

“You okay?”

“Yes,” Zazzalil responded, “thank you for last night,”

“Of course, I love you” Jemilla whispered leaning into a kiss.

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
